A hydraulic rotary manifold can supply hydraulic fluid to a hydraulically-powered work tool while permitting the work tool connection to rotate 360°, which is particularly important for tools such as harvesting heads, harvesting equipment cabins, lift arms, excavators, forestry equipment and the like. A hydraulic rotary manifold typically comprises a spindle that is rotatable within a barrel, where the spindle comprises at least one hydraulic fluid port and the barrel comprises at least one hydraulic fluid port, the hydraulic fluid ports in fluid communication with each other via a fluid flow channel between the spindle and the barrel. The work tool connections are typically mounted on the spindle. With a hydraulic fluid reservoir fluidly connected to the hydraulic fluid ports on the barrel, and actuators associated with the work tool fluidly connected to the hydraulic fluid ports on the spindle, hydraulic fluid from the reservoir may be used to operate the tool, for example to rotationally drive the tool. Because the tool is attached to the spindle of the hydraulic manifold, rotation of the tool causes the spindle to rotate in the barrel.
Hydraulic rotary manifolds are typically custom built for a specific work tool. Fluid flow paths through the spindle and barrel and the number and locations of fluid ports are configured to operate a particular tool. Further, while fluid flow channels in the manifold may be used to carry fluids other than hydraulic fluid, the walls of such channels are made of the same material as the manifold itself (typically carbon steel), and are therefore not suitable for fluids that are incompatible with the manifold material.
There remains a need in the art for hydraulic rotary manifolds that may be configured to operate with a wide variety of work tools and/or may possess an alternative flow path for permitting the flow of alternative fluids through the manifold.